emeralddreamfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonicadin Ladimourne
= Personality = Extrovert. Lawful Crusader. Driven, passionate and loyal. Strong sense for The Light's precense. However, he has been haunted by frigid whispers which he has hidden, but is consuming him with anguish inside. = Appearance = Strikingly handsome young man; however, his face shows the many hardships endured. Adorned with righteous armor. A holy libram is chained to his waist. = Grand Crusader Abilities = What is a Grand Crusader? (Please note, this excerpt of Warcraft lore is entirely made up by me.) Paladin -> Grand Crusader -> The Calm Paladin -> Grand Crusader -> Death Knight -> Damnation Paladin -> Death Knight It may take students and scholars of The Light their entire life or never at all to utilize The Light and wield it in magnificent ways. Grand Crusaders are chosen by The Light to harness its strength in greater, raw potency. Very few Grand Crusaders have existed, but those who had would sew gargantuan changes to the world and all life. It is unknown how many Grand Crusaders exist today. Some believe that many chosen ones have been missed because they were born in circumstances where the being had not harnessed The Light's energy (Untimely death, raised to become a Mage, etc). There has been no calm. Damnation is the product of Arthas, manipulated by the Death Knight. = History = Sonicadin was born among a wealthy Duskwood family known as the Ladimourne (not to be confused with LadiMORE). His father an Ambassador for Lordaeron, though Human, advocated for Dwarven rights to study The Light as a Paladin. And mother a righteous priestess traveling through the Eastern Kingdom to spread word of The Light. Sonic was away studying The Light at Northshire Abbey when the Plague spread to Duskwood through crates of wheat. News of his family's untimely fate was not known by Sonicadin until he finished training weeks later. Upon returning to Darkshire, he recognized neither friend nor this new Night Watch. Stranger amongst the people and to this new corrupt land, Sonicadin travelled towards his old home. Atlast reaching his old home, but not yet completely attuned to the Light, Sonicadin had no moment to evade the Undead. With a crushing blow to the ground, Sonic grasped the dirt as his muscles tensed and became enraged with anger. Turning his body, he threw his arm against the ghoul, flushing an aura of Light against its chest and causing it to dematerialize. It seemed for hours that Sonic held his ground and defended his now destroyed home from the Undead. One after the other, Sonicadin felt The Light even stronger, but he was unaware of an unknown force beckoning him and granting him strength. Beckoning from the darkside Years later, it was after the battle for quel'thalas when the darkness began whispering to him. His Paladin bretheren and himself were deserted by their Commander (bubble hearthed) when an onslaught of Undead flooded towards them. One by one, he watched as his brothers fell. A still young Sonicadin who had not yet mastered The Light, gripped his Stone of Divinity. In a short chant, the immediate area suddenly engulfed in a dome of Light, desintegrating the Undead and leaving Sonicadin in the middle of a desolate crater. His eyes closed and he began to see darkness. He was ready to sleep. To die. At an unknown time later, Sonicadin awakened within the crater. His armor was torn and his laying bretheren seemed to be replaced with meat wagons and the vanguard of Arthas. He felt neither tired nor pain. For years, Sonicadin served as a gladiator against the Horde. Harnessing The Light, he kept his bretheren alive even in the deadlist conditions. Yet, in the back of his mind he was haunted by dark whispers, "Surrender. Surrender yourself." With this unknown presence, Sonicadin is still loyal to The Light and uses it for Good. He is revered among the Alliance and feared by the Scourge and Horde. The Burning Legion arrogantly attack and fall before his feet. Sonicadin, still young, has felt many hardships. Yet the journey for him has only just begun.